


any thoughts on elf sexuality? [podfic]

by marianas



Series: #ITPE 2015 gifts [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>any thoughts on elf sexuality?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>ONLY ALL OF THEM</p>
            </blockquote>





	any thoughts on elf sexuality? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [any thoughts on elf sexuality?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286236) by ozymandias271. 



> for lattice_frames, as a treat for #ITPE 2015
> 
> thanks to ozymandias271 for permission. 
> 
> [What Tolkien Officially Said About Elf Sex](http://www.ansereg.com/what_tolkien_officially_said_abo.htm). 
> 
> I am so happy with this you have no idea.

  


**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2015/any%20thoughts%20on%20elf%20sexuality_.mp3) | [podbook (zipped)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122910.zip)**  
**Size:** 0:05:01 | 3.5M 


End file.
